Eagle On The Warpath
by Dark Devil-san
Summary: Desmond non muore e viene scambiato per un Istari. …e si ritrova coinvolto in una guerra.
1. 1st Path

**.**

 **.**

 _Non possiedo Assassin's Creed o The Lord of the Rings_

.

.

 **Eagle On The Warpath**

.

.

.

 **I**

.

.

* * *

«Io sarei _cosa?_ »

«Un Istari.»

«E che diamine sarebbe un Istari?»

«Uno… Stregone.»

Silenzio.

«…Non sai cosa un Istari è?»

«Ti sembro un Istari?»

Legolas lo guardò su e giù. Bastone in mano, lunghe vesti bianche e rosse e la faccia nascosta da un cappuccio a becco.

«Sì.»

Desmond alzò le mani al cielo, infastidito. _Ma dove minchia sono finito? All'Inferno? Una terra maledetta? Una qualche assurda allucinazione creata da Giunone per tormentarmi anche nella morte?_

Con un sospiro Desmond riportò i suoi occhi sul nanetto barbuto, lo spilungone con le orecchie a punta e quel cadavere umano che si faceva passare per vivo nonostante le occhiaie.

«Non sono un Istari, sono solo un uomo, umano. Uno che non ha la più pallida idea di dove sia e che cazzo stia succedendo. Uno che non sa che minchia sono queste cose,» disse indicando con un ampio gesto della mano la carneficina a cui aveva preso parte insieme ai tre: «perché vi hanno attaccato e soprattutto chi diamine siete voi.» finì puntando la punta del suo Bastone dell'Eden, con Mela annessa, verso il trio armato fino ai denti.

Aragorn, Legolas e Gimli si guardarono tra di loro, incerti.

Desmond attese, impaziente.

Se non fosse che uno brillava d'oro e gli altri due blu con l'Occhio dell'Aquila, Desmond se ne sarebbe già andato da questo gola tetra e tombale.

Questo luogo gli dava i brividi. Aveva come l'impressione che loro quattro fossero a un passo dalle porte del Regno dei Morti.

«Io sono Aragorn, figlio di Arathorn, al tuo servizio.» si presentò faccia smunta con un inchino.

«Io sono Gimli, figlio di Glòin, al tuo servizio.» si presentò lo gnomo da giardino con un inchino.

«E io sono Legolas, figlio di Thranduil, al tuo servizio.» si presentò la pertica di cartapesta con un inchino.

«Piacere, io sono Desmond Miles, al vostro servizio.» rispose guardingo l'Assassino ricambiando l'inchino.

«E che ci fa qui, Mastro Desmond?» chiese Gimli con uno sguardo tra il sospettoso e il curioso.

«Diavolo se lo so.» rispose fissando accigliato la verga che teneva tra le mani: «Sono sicuro che dovrei essere morto e invece mi sono risvegliato qui. Con un Bastone che ho solo visto ma mai posseduto, una Mela che sono sicuro di aver lasciato con i miei compagni e vesti che non avevo addosso quando sono morto. E sono piuttosto sicuro che dovrei essere morto visto che ha fatto così _male da sentirmi_ _ **morire**_.»

Con un sospiro sconfortato Desmond si rivolse verso i tre che lo guardavano con espressioni che dicevano chiaramente che non sapevano cosa dire a tali rivelazioni.

«E voi invece che ci fate qui? Non mi sembra che questo posto sia un luogo adatto ai vivi visto tutto… questo.» finì gesticolando con le mani verso gli alberi morti, aria tetra e gli scheletri e cadaveri ammuffiti ai loro piedi.

Muso smorto – Aragorn, si corresse mentalmente Desmond – scattò sull'attenti alla domanda e si affrettò a spiegare: «Oh, noi. Noi ci stiamo dirigendo verso i Sentieri dei Morti per convincere gli Spergiuri ad aiutarci a combattere contro l'esercito di Sauron per scacciarlo da queste terre.»

Desmond aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Spergiuri? E chi sarebbe questo Sauron?»

I tre lo guardarono allibiti.

«Tu… non sai chi è Sauron?»

Per poco Desmond non sollevò gli occhi al cielo: «No.»

«Ma… Tutti sanno chi è il Signore Oscuro.»

«Be', io no.»

Alle loro facce sconcertate, con un ennesimo sospiro, Desmond gli consigliò: «Fate finta che io abbia amnesia e ditemi cosa sta succedendo.»

I tre si guardarono tra di loro, di nuovo, e Aragorn che a quanto pareva era il capo del trio iniziò a spiegare: «Il Signore Oscuro Sauron con un esercito di orchi sta marciando verso Gondor per conquistarla e distruggerla, e se non lo fermiamo dopo che avrà raso al suolo la città di Minas Tirith punterà il suo occhio su tutti gli altri regni e popoli di Arda così che possa distruggerli e governare incontrastato su questo mondo.»

«Ah.»

 _Questo Sauron mi ricorda un po' Giunone. Che gioia._

«E questi Spergiuri?»

Aragorn sembrava un po' a disagio: «Loro… loro sono un esercito maledetto di uomini che quando Isildur, l'ultimo Re di Gondor, chiese loro che venissero di aiutarlo a scacciare il nemico, invece di mantenere la parola data al Re, fuggirono. Allora Isildur li maledisse per la loro vigliaccheria condannandoli a non essere in pace ne da vivi ne da morti.»

Abbattuto continuò: «Loro… loro sono la nostra unica speranza per riuscire a vincere. Le nostre forze al momento non sono abbastanza grandi per poterlo battere, e senza il loro aiuto verremmo sicuramente sconfitti. Io sono l'ultimo erede di Isildur, se vogliono essere finalmente liberi dalla maledizione devono prestare fede alla promessa fatta al mio antenato, di venire in aiuto di Gondor in caso di bisogno.»

Dopo tutto quello che aveva passato negli ultimi mesi, per Desmond un esercito di non-morti non era più poi così impressionante.

«Capisco.» fu la sua calma risposta.

Desmond rifletté sulla situazione, e tenendo conto di quello che gli avevano appena detto e all'urgere dei suoi antenati, senza contare i suoi valori morali e la sua coscienza, giunse all'unica risposta possibile. Per lui almeno.

Annuendo a se stesso, Desmond si rivolse verso i tre guerrieri: «Ok, vi aiuto. Andiamo a incontrare questi Non-Morti.»

Gli occhi dei tre strabuzzarono alle sue parole: «Scusa?»

Passando loro oltre, con il suo bastone che picchiettava la terra come la cadenza di una marcia funebre, rispose impaziente: «Mi avete sentito. Sarò uno straniero in queste terre, ma non sono così stronzo da non aiutare.»

E borbottando tra sé e sé, aggiunse sottovoce: «E poi questo Sauron mi sta già antipatico.»

L'elfo, il nano e l'uomo si guardarono tra di loro, insicuri di cosa pensare del loro nuovo compagno, ma non sentendo bugie nelle sue parole, misero da parte i dubbi e le domande riguardo al loro nuovo compagno di avventura e lo seguirono.

E nelle tenebre i quattro si avventurarono.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Note dell'Autrice:_**  
Io… non ho la più pallida idea da dove questa sia venuta.  
 _Nope_. Non ne ho proprio idea.  
L'unica cosa che so è che all'improvviso il discorso iniziale della storia è uscito dal nulla (anche se all'inizio era Mithradir visto che pensavo che fosse la razza di cui faceva parte Gandalf e non uno dei suoi soprannomi) e poi il resto della storia è venuta fuori da sola. E pensare che di Tolkien ho solo visto i film, e non me ne ricordo uno. Sono proprio tutti un vago ricordo.  
Oh be', chissene. Oramai è qui e mi piace.  
Spero che piaccia anche a voi.

…Dovrei continuare?

 **P.S.** La storia la troverete anche su _**Ao3**_ & **_Efp Fanfic_**


	2. 2nd Path

**.**

 **.**

 **II**

.

.

.

«Così… questi sarebbero i Morti.» commentò Desmond esasperatamente imperturbabile mentre picchiettava le forme nebbiose che si formavano si suoi piedi con la punta del suo bastone con lieve curiosità.

«La vuoi smettere?» domandò Gimli turbato da lui e il luogo in generale.

«Perché? Non sto mica punzecchiando te.»

«Perché se continui potrebbero attaccarci prima che possiamo parlare con loro!»

Uh, non aveva tutti i torti.

«Giusto,» rispose Desmond stuzzicando impertinentemente la scheletrica mano emersa dalla nebbia che gli sfiorava gli alti stivali: «non ci avevo pensato.»

Dando un ultima occhiata struggente alla nebbia e picchiettandola un ultima volta, sospirò mogio mogio.

Certo, con il suo Dono poteva vederli facilmente in tutta la loro spettrale putrefatta gloria ma oltre al fatto che non era ancora sicuro se questa fosse la realtà, un sogno, un allucinazione, che fosse seriamente morto o un qualche incubo indotto – dall'alto della sua bontà – da Giunone, se 'sti fantasmi lo avessero ferito e non si fosse risvegliato o desincronizzato come succedeva quando era nell'Animus (sempre che non fosse in un Animus o simili), allora avrebbe voluto dire che questo era reale. …forse.

E comunque era più appagante infastidirli mentre guardava il mondo con occhi normali.

C'era più gusto.

Sospirò abbacchiato.

Peccato.

«Ok, la smetto.» disse quando Gimli continuava a guardarlo allarmato, e solo perché aveva dissolto una nebbiosa mano scheletrica quando si era appoggiato il bastone contro la spalla. Bah, non è come se quello lo avesse fatto apposta.

…Ok, forse un po'.

«Non guardate giù.» disse all'improvviso Aragorn; e ovviamente tutti guardarono giù.

Con lieve interesse Desmond picchiettò i teschi sotto i loro piedi con la punta del bastone. Incuriosito li colpi un po' di più. Era la prima volta che vedeva dal vivo un teschio e non attraverso gli occhi di un antenato. Erano più robusti di quanto si aspettasse.

Un impaurito e saltellante Gimli lo superò correndo, spezzando teschi sotto i suoi stivali.

Desmond alzò gli occhi e sì, forse era meglio che riprendesse a muoversi anche lui.

Con passo flemmatico si avviò dietro i tre, accelerando il passo per raggiungerli, spaccando incurantemente le ossa battendo il suo Bastone per la via sotterranea.

Aveva un che di infausto.

I quattro entrarono infine in una grande sala in rovina, una grande porta maestosa a sovrastare l'entrata del sentiero mentre una voce tenebrosa domandava: «Chi entra nei miei domini?»

Una pallida figura incoronata apparì davanti alla porta, e Desmond alzò un sopracciglio alla sceneggiata. Ignorando la conversazione tra Aragorn e il Re dei Morti – non poteva essere nessun'altro – si voltò verso il burrone e vide, con risate agghiaccianti come sottofondo, evanescenti costruzioni emergere insieme a silenziosi e spettrali fantasmi.

«Impressionante.» commentò tra sé e sé Desmond.

Doveva ammetterlo, questo vecchietto e le sue truppe potevano dare del filo da torcere anche ai Precursori in fatto di teatralità. Che entrata.

E mentre il Re cantilenava astiosamente l'incisione sulla porta, Desmond girandosi sui suoi piedi indietreggiava verso i suoi compagni mentre l'Esercito dei Morti li accerchiava. Osservandoli diffidente, impugnò il suo Bastone con entrambe le mani, e quando sentì il Re sentenziare: «Ora devi morire.» sollevò il suo Bastone, pronto a colpire.

Quando furono a tiro non esitò a mollare a quello più vicino una bastonata in testa. _Sdong!_

Legolas e Gimli, si girarono verso di lui, sbigottiti. Aragorn invece distratto dal Re che lo aveva attaccato, non notò l'impresa compiuta da Desmond.

L'Assassino guardò il viso stupito del fantasma, guardò il suo Bastone, guardò di nuovo il fantasma e per buona misura gli diede un'altra bastonata in testa. _Sdong!_

«Davvero?» chiese Legolas, sconcertato che il nuovo venuto era riuscito a colpirne uno quando la sua freccia era passata innocuamente nella testa del Re dei Fantasmi.

«Cosa?» chiese Desmond difensivo, stringendo il Bastone contro di sé, e guardando i due diffidente: «Dovevo essere sicuro che non fosse un colpo di fortuna!»

Intanto Aragorn aveva con successo minacciato il Re in sottomissione e rivolgendosi alla schiera di morti chiese: «Combattete per noi. E riconquistate il vostro onore. …Cosa rispondete?» chiese, spada in mano mentre camminava tra le file dei morti. Desmond ascoltò solo con un orecchio Aragorn mentre cercava di accattivarsi i fantasmi con la sua promessa, Bastone stretto in mano pronto a usarlo se le cose fossero precipitate.

I morti indietreggiavano da lui quando si muoveva, impauriti dalla sua capacità di poterli colpire.

«Combattete per me! E io riterrò rispettato il vostro giuramento! Cosa rispondete?» domandò ancora Aragorn, una nota di disperazione nella voce.

Ma il Re solo rise, e gli Spergiuri si ritirarono nelle profondità della Montagna, e a nulla servirono le parole di Arargorn. E i morti sparirono alla vista, l'ultimo appello di Aragorn: «Cosa rispondete!?» riecheggiando vuote su orecchie sorde e pietra muta.

Desmond ignorò la sfida che Gimli lanciò ai morti, più preoccupato con la loro improvvisa sparizione.

Aveva un brutto presentimento.

'Sto tipo di sparizioni improvvise non sono mai un buon segno.

E infatti ben presto la montagna prese a tremare, e polvere e roccia e teschi iniziarono a crollare, la monumentale porta spezzarsi su se stessa, e centinaia di migliaia di migliaia di crani iniziarono a franare da ogni fessura e crepaccio nelle pareti, travolgendoli e rischiando di seppellirli vivi.

«Via!» urlò Aragorn, e gli altri tre non persero tempo a seguirlo, mentre faticavano a scavalcare gli innumerevoli teschi che rotolavano giù, mentre tentavano di raggiungere il varco più lontano e ancora in piedi e non ancora nascosto dalle ossa dei morti. Più di una volta rischiarono di cadere e scivolare, e più tempo passava più rischiavano di venire sepolti vivi.

Desmond imprecò animosamente quando un cranio lo colpì in testa, e stizzito sbatté il Bastone a terra attivandolo e spazzando in dorati archi frattali la cascata di crani per un attimo, dando ai quattro la possibilità di accelerare la fuga.

«Scappate!» gridò Aragorn nel tentativo di spronarli, e sotto una cascata di teschi attraversarono il varco.

Fu con sollievo varcare quella soglia nascosta sul fianco della parete, e anche se i teschi continuavano a inseguirli, accumulandosi all'ingresso appena superato insieme alla roccia che precipitava da sopra le loro teste, almeno ora avevano lo spazio per correre senza rischiare di inciampare su un dannato cranio.

Avvolti da una nuvola di polvere vennero fuori dal cuore della montagna, e sbuffando e tossendo, si allontanarono dall'uscita.

«Dannazione a loro.» brontolò sottovoce Desmond mentre si scrollava di dosso la polvere e sabbia e fu solo quando notò i suoi compagni che in abbietto silenzio osservavano delle navi risalire il fiume mentre i villaggi costruiti sulle sue sponde bruciavano che finalmente si convinse che questo non era un sogno.

No, questa era la triste realtà. E lui c'era dentro.

«Dannazione.» imprecò affiancandosi a un Aragorn in ginocchio, disperato dalla vista.

E poi Desmond non sa cosa lo fece voltare, forse solo un presentimento, o un senso del pericolo che aveva ereditato dai suoi antenati o il vedere Aragorn voltarsi all'improvviso verso la montagna, ma come un apparizione il Re della Schiera Ombra emerse dal fianco del monte e fermandosi a un passo da Aragorn dichiarò: «Combatteremo.»

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Note dell'Autrice:_**  
E sì. Ho deciso di continuarla. (Finalmente…)  
Dopo aver liberato la testa da varie altre storie che la riempivano finalmente avevo lo spazio per continuare.  
Sì, lo so, ho glissato molto su Aragorn e il Re dei Morti e il loro confronto, e ho dovuto rivisionare il film per non scrivere fesserie e perché me lo ricordavo malissimo, ma anche se quella è una delle scene che preferisco del Il ritorno del Re, questa storia è su quel povero bastardo di Desmond che – per un motivo che non spiegherò se non più avanti se lo scriverò, forse, probabile, ci sono anche altre storie che attendono e da molto più tempo e un po' di incoraggiamento non fa mai male – per sfiga si trova nella Terra di Mezzo in tali tempi funesti.  
…no, non è vero, è lì perché Il Ritorno Del Re è il mio preferito della trilogia, in particolare tutta la parte battaglie e guerra, e gli altri due film li ho visti, li ho guardati, ma non mi entusiasmano come questo. Ricordi di infanzia. Quindi, quando mi deciderò a scriverlo, Desmond e compagnia si dirigeranno verso la battaglia di Minas Tirith a fare i fighi della situazione con il loro esercito di non-morti.  
…e pensare che per poco questa storia rischiava di essere ambientata durante lo Hobbit. Per quanto non mi dispiaccia la trilogia e tutta la parte con Smaug, temo che non avrebbe reso allo stesso modo. E poi ce da dire che la storia si è sviluppata senza davvero pensiero cosciente quindi c'è stato davvero input da parte mia. Quando avevo finito la prima parte, oramai era già ambientata durante la Guerra dell'Anello.  
E sì, ok. Stavo crepando dal ridere quando Desmond ha bastonato lo Spettro, ma diamine, fin da quando mi avete dato la voglia di continuare la storia, questa scena non mi usciva dalla testa.  
E se vi state chiedendo come mai Desmond sia un po' così incurante in questo capitolo è per via del fatto della sospensione della realtà. Il pover uomo, dopo essere morto – o quasi – non è ancora convinto di non essere morto e quindi inconsciamente pensa che sia una specie di contorta allucinazione. E poi da quel che mi ricordo, Desmond è sempre stato propenso a non dare di matto, non importa la situazione, è sempre stato molto zen su tutto.  
Comunque, sì, finalmente in questo capitolo la realtà del suo essere vivo è affondata.  
Nel prossimo sarà un po' più arzillo. …o quello dopo.


	3. 3rd Path

.

.

 **III**

.

.

.

* * *

«Scontro!? Con voi e quale esercito!?» li derise il capitano.

Certo, l'elfo gli aveva ucciso uno della ciurma con una delle sue frecce, ma loro erano centinaia di pirati su diverse navi e loro solo quattro, per di più in piedi sulla sponda e senza un imbarcazione per raggiungerli. Loro erano niente al loro confronto. Che li minacciassero, era risibile.

«Questo esercito.» rispose Aragorn.

E una schiera di opalescenti spettri putrefatti emerse dal costone di roccia, oltrepassarono il quartetto urlando il loro grido di guerra con le loro gole marce e le armi sguainate.

Anche i pirati urlarono, ma dalla paura.

Poggiando assentemente il Bastone contro una spalla, mentre osservava insieme agli altri in tutta sicurezza dalla sponda del fiume il massacro in corso, Desmond, da dietro il nano, commentò ammirato: «Ok. Quello era figo.»

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Note dell'Autrice:_**  
Ok… è piccolo, è minuscolo.  
Ma be'… umm… ho deciso di scrivere questa storia a scene e… yeah, c'è pure questo piccolo (penso che sia la cosa più piccola che abbia mai scritto) intermezzo (penso di aver passato Marzo per intero agonizzando su come scrivere la fan-fic per via di questo minuscolo pezzettino. Non era divertente), che viene pubblicato da solo. Già…  
E… sì… il prossimo è Minas Tirith, quindi non preoccupatevi… Troppo. Abbastanza presto (spero) arriverà anche il prossimo Capitolo.  
Bye Bye.


	4. 4th Path

.

.

 **IV**

.

.

.

* * *

Desmond scavalcò il parapetto con un balzo.

Armato di tutto punto con le armi che aveva depredato dai cadaveri dei pirati – arco, frecce, spada, accetta e coltelli – sguainò la spada e inclinò il Bastone, pronto a combattere contro lo schieramento di orchi davanti a lui.

Ridacchiando alla sfida che Gimli lanciò a Legolas, caricò dalla destra di Aragon la guarnigione di orchi, mentre l'Esercito dei Morti sbucava dalla fiancata della nave come una fiumana di morte urlando il loro grido di guerra, superandoli e travolgendo nella loro furia le schiere nemiche.

Ben presto Desmond si perse nella furia della battaglia, incapace di ricordare quanti ne avesse uccisi – invece di come Gimli e Legolas stavano facendo, contando ad alta voce – e presto erano sulle piane che dividevano Osligath e Minas Tirith. I campi erano ricoperti di cadaveri, sia di orchi che uomini, e i cavalieri ancora vivi assaltavano delle bestie immense simili ad elefanti ma più imponenti e con almeno una coppia di zanne d'avorio in più. Infatti una di loro stava venendo proprio verso di loro, pronto a travolgerli, e prima che uno di loro dicesse niente, prima ancora che uno di loro lo notasse, Desmond andò alla carica.

«Permesso!» gridò superando Aragorn, in tempo perché l'erede al trono di Gondor potesse vedere il bestione dirigersi verso di loro e Desmond scalarlo come se fosse una parete d'arrampicata. Con un salto balzò su una zanna, e in una grande esibizione di equilibrio saltò sulla proboscide e piantò la spada sulla spiritromba per non perdere l'appoggio. Il simil-elefante barrì dal dolore, impennandosi così come la sua proboscide e Desmond non perse tempo a correre lungo di essa e avventarsi sul cocchiere con non meno di tre coltelli da lancio, che si conficcarono in testa, gola e cuore ancor prima che l'assassino avesse messo un piede sul capo dell'animale.

Piantando l'accetta nel cranio del bestione e piantando i piedi sulla struttura di legno, ebbe a malapena un attimo di respiro, che il simil-elefante stramazzò su se stessa come un peso morto.

Con le grida dei nemici che precipitavano a terra verso la morte, afferrò il corpo che aveva appena ucciso e utilizzandolo come scudo si lanciò sulla torretta, tirandosi dietro la bestia che tirata dalle redini che le rigide cadaveriche mani tenevano ancora, crollava con barriti terrificanti di schiena. Lanciando di peso il cadavere che trascinò con se la cavalcatura morente, balzò come un felino sui traballanti pali della torre, e prima che fosse troppo tardi saltò giù dalla sua schiena, occhi che brillavano d'oro come quelli di un rapace che si posano sulla sua preda.

Piombando giù dal cielo come un aquila, conficcò il Bastone a fondo nella schiena corazzata di un orco in fuga dal bestione che crollava usandolo per ammorbidire il suo atterraggio. Con un ultimo lamento di dolore, quella specie di elefante morì, con le schiere dei morti che assaltavano gli uomini caduti dalla sua schiena e dandogli il colpo di grazia. Desmond si sollevò dalla sua posizione accucciata e si voltò verso dove sapeva si trovavano il nano e l'elfo e l'umano.

Con il cappuccio sulle spalle, scivolatogli giù durante la lotta, guardò con un sopracciglio alzato verso di loro.

I due sfidanti lo guardarono irritati, e per aggiungere al danno la beffa, batté a terra il Bastone che in uno scoppio di frattali dorati e argentei fece volare la carcassa del bestione che aveva appena ucciso contro un manipolo di orchi che morirono schiacciati tra urla di paura e dolore.

Con stizza l'elfo e il nano, frustrati da tale sfoggio di abilità, ripresero a falciare le file degli orchi con rinnovato rigore.

Tuttavia, non c'erano più così tanti orchi da falciare. I Morti si erano presi cura di tutti quelli che ancora infestavano le piane intorno Minas Tirith e ora stavano scorrendo tra le mura della città, invadendo strade e case, e uccidendo tutti i nemici che incontravano lungo la strada.

Ben presto, scese il silenzio sul campo di battaglia.

Muovendosi tra i cadaveri, tra le urla disperate dei vivi che cercavano tra i corpi i loro amici e compagni persi durante il furore delle armi, Desmond si mosse verso dove si trovava Aragorn, in piedi davanti all'intero Esercito dei Morti e il suo Re, e fu a tiro d'udito per sentire il discendente di Isildur dire: «Andate, abbiate pace.»

Desmond guardò Aragorn, guardò le Ombre degli Uomini dissolversi grati in silenzio nel vento funereo e infine si guardò attorno.

Sì, c'era morte e dolore e sangue tutt'intorno a loro, ma sì, ora, per ora, era tornata la pace.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Note dell'Autrice:**

 **Un po' più tardi di quanto immaginassi ma… ah be', oramai è acqua passata.**

 **E sì, come promesso sono tornata e con la battaglia per Minas Tirith. Non molto lunga ma che volete farci, quando arriva Aragorn e compagnia, la battaglia era già in corso da un pezzo e loro hanno solo chiuso il sipario con il loro provvidenziale arrivo. Hanno messo fine a quella particolare battaglia.**

 **Non esattamente la scena più divertente (anche se mi sono ingegnata per assicurarmi un assassinio epico per il bestione e per Desmond) ma la guerra non è davvero bella quindi… yeah, lasciamo le cose così.**

 **Con la speranza di tornare presto, ci vediamo.**


	5. 5th Path

.

.

 **V**

.

.

.

* * *

«Così… tu saresti Desmond.»

L'Assassino si voltò dalla vista mozzafiato, e tristemente macabra con le centinaia di morti che disseminavano la piana sottostante, che dominava dall'alto della cittadella bianca per posare gli occhi su un bianco vecchio che aveva intravisto quando insieme ai suoi compagni si erano diretti verso Minas Tirith.

«Lo sono.» rispose mentre l'altro gli si affiancava: «Mentre tu saresti…?»

«Gandalf il Bianco.» al suo sguardo vacuo: «Uno Stregone, o Istari se preferisci.»

Un barlume di comprensione entrò nelle sue iridi: «Aaaah… tu sei uno di quelli per cui mi hanno scambiato Aragorn e gli altri.»

Gandalf sorrise leggermente, divertito: «Ti hanno davvero scambiato per un Istari?»

«Sì.» rispose Desmond con un altrettanto sorriso divertito. Lo guardò da capo a piedi: «Non che io veda chissà quale somiglianza tra noi due. Davvero, come hanno potuto scambiarmi per uno Stregone è al di là di me. Non possiedo neanche un barlume di Magia, tra l'altro.»

«Penso che sia stato il bastone a trarli in inganno, da quel che mi hanno raccontato ha poteri sovrannaturali.»

Desmond sbuffò: «Non è magico. E' solo un pezzo di tecnologia così avanzata da sembrare magia.»

«Davvero?»

«Sì.» rispose Desmond : «Da dove vengo io non esiste la Magia.»

Gandalf mormorò contemplativo: «E da dove vieni, Desmond?»

«Non da qui.» rispose con tono stanco: «E non credo che riuscirò mai a ritornarci.»

«Non sei di questo Mondo, vero?» chiese Gandalf da sotto le sue sagaci sopracciglia.

Desmond lo guardò sorpreso: «Come diamine fai a saperlo?»

«Sono uno Stregone,» gli rispose il vecchio: «è mio dovere sapere le cose così che io possa aiutare gli altri al meglio.»

«Allora… mi aiuterai? A scoprire perché sono qui e se posso ritornare a casa?»

«Sì,» gli rispose e Desmond sentì la speranza sbocciare nel suo cuore: «ma non ora. Abbiamo una guerra da vincere prima.»

Annuì sobrio: «Contro Sauron, giusto?»

«Già.» rispose l'Istari contemplando le vaste piane disseminate di cadaveri: «E anche ora, dopo la sconfitta che gli abbiamo inflitto qui, le nostre chance di vincere sono misere.»

«Per via dell'Unico Anello, giusto?» allo sguardo sorpreso dello Stregone spiegò: «Gli altri mi hanno raccontato quel che stava succedendo mentre stavamo venendo qui e del compito che il loro amico sta compiendo.»

Gandalf sospirò, abbattuto: «Un fardello che avrei voluto che Frodo non fosse mai costretto a portare.»

«Purtroppo non siamo noi a scegliere i fardelli che dobbiamo portare.» gli disse con un tono di uno che lo sa per esperienza.

Lo Stregone lo guardò interessato.

«Quando avremmo vinto, se sei interessato, ti racconterò come sono arrivato qui.»

«Allora aspetterò con trepidazione la fine di questa guerra.»

«Sempre se vinciamo. Sai quale sarà la nostra prossima mossa?»

«Combatterai anche tu, con noi?»

«Certo.» sbuffò offeso: «Ho promesso agli altri che li avrei aiutati, senza contare che mi peserebbe sulla coscienza se non facessi niente.» e la fantasmagorica disapprovazione dei suoi Antenati non gli avrebbe permesso di dormire la notte. Per quanto fossero belli che morti e sepolti, le loro flebili impressioni per sempre incise nella sua mente erano fastidiosamente insistenti. Veramente molesti.

Il vecchio mago gli sorrise grato e con apprezzamento: «Grazie.»

Desmond roteò gli occhi: «Non c'è mica bisogno che mi ringrazi, vecchio.»

«No, non ce n'è bisogno, ma voglio comunque. Dopotutto questa non è la tua guerra.»

«Vero, non sarà la mia guerra ma se il cattivone di turno vince non credo che mi risparmierà solo perché non ho combattuto contro di lui. E poi più sento parlare di lui più mi sta antipatico.» più sapeva di lui, più gli ricordava Giunone. E a Giunone, se potesse, in questo preciso momento, pianterebbe una lama nel ventre per essere una sporca schifosa bugiarda bastarda.

Altro che indolore, brutta stronza.

Si voltò a guardarlo: «Così… qual è la nostra prossima mossa?»

«Domani cavalcheremmo verso i Neri Cancelli e lo sfideremmo sperando di attirare la sua attenzione abbastanza a lungo da dare a Frodo e Sam abbastanza tempo per attraversare le terre di Mordor e distruggere l'Anello al Monte Fato.»

Desmond annuì: «Allora, domani, io cavalcherò insieme a voi.»

E insieme osservarono il giorno diventare notte.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Note dell'Autrice:**

 **Ok. Sono di nuovo qui. Un altro intermezzo, abbastanza importante, ma pur sempre un intermezzo.**

 **Sì, vorrei finirla per la fine dell'anno questa fic. Così avrò finalmente l'animo in pace anche con lei (che ne ho diverse in corso e che vorrei decidermi a pubblicare al più presto).**

 **E sì, Desmond ha finalmente fatto conoscenza anche con Gandalf e presto la battaglia ai Neri Cancelli avrà inizio.**

 **…tipo il prossimo capitolo.**

 **E… yes… concludo qua.**

 **A presto.**


	6. 6th Path

.

 **VI**

.

.

.

* * *

Desmond doveva dar loro credito.

I Neri Cancelli di Mordor erano davvero degni del loro nome. Molto sinistri, tetri e imponenti e brulicanti di orchi e chi sa quali altri mostri disgustosi.

E anche se l'emissario, che era brutto come la morte e aveva seriamente bisogno di andare a farsi vedere da un dentista il prima possibile per farsi rimettere a posto tutti i denti, aveva mostrato al loro gruppo la cotta di maglia di Frodo (e Desmond era proprio curioso di conoscere questo piccolo hobbit tanto pazzo da andare a compiere questa pazza impresa suicida) per gettare sconforto tra le loro fila (a cui i due ingenui hobbit con loro ci cascarono in pieno), l'Assassino non credeva alle parole dette da quel volgare essere.

 _Dilettante,_ sbuffò una delle sue perpetue allucinazioni di Antenati Assassini morti da secoli grazie all'Animus.

Probabilmente Altair. Sicuramente Altair, anche se poteva sentire gli altri condividere il sentimento. Desmond riuscì a trattenersi dal roteare gli occhi alla ridicolaggine di tutto ciò (anche se doveva concordare). Com'è che è a un passo da una morte atroce, per mano di bestie disgustose che fino a pochi giorni fa per lui non erano altro che pure fantasiose invenzioni umane per spiegare il mondo ai tempi della ruota e del fuoco, si ritrova a dover ascoltare i pensieri dei suoi Antenati, pure creazioni della sua mente, commentare con sprezzo le tattiche di demoralizzazione del nemico per portare lo sconforto tra i loro ranghi?

Mistero.

Comunque, anche Aragorn doveva concordare con tutti loro visto che mozzò la testa di quel brutto ceffo dell'emissario.

E mentre Gimli commentava con un piatto: «Fine delle trattative.» facendo sbuffare divertito Ezio da qualche angolo buio della sua mente, Aragorn voltò il cavallo verso di loro con un espressione piena di così tante emozioni che erano difficili da discernerle tutte. Ma Desmond era sicuro che la più potente di tutte era diniego.

«Non ci credo. Io non ci credo.» annunciò Aragorn, con un che di disperato nella voce.

«Neppure io.» aggiunse i suoi due centesimi Desmond, sporgendosi dal cavallo su cui era seduto sopra per osservare la cotta di maglia di fattura sopraffina, una che gli faceva fremere le dita dalla voglia di prenderla al volo e tenersela tutta per sé.

Dannati stupidi geni manipolati da Minerva.

«Se Sauron» continuò Desmond per sviare i suoi pensieri dalle sue voglie da cleptomane: «avesse già recuperato l'anello, da quel che mi avete detto di lui, tutti noi saremmo dovuti essere già tutti sottomessi a lui. …o morti. Eppure siamo ancora qui.» finì alzando la testa per puntare lo sguardo verso i due immani e pesanti battenti.

Ma non c'era più tempo per discutere, perché un esercito di proporzioni mai viste prima stava marciando verso di loro da oltre i cancelli che con un agghiacciante stridio lentamente si stavano aprendo davanti a loro.

«Ripiegate.» ordinò Aragorn alla vista delle forze nemiche: «Ripiegate!» ripeté spronando la sua cavalcatura dove il loro misero esercito li stava aspettando, immediatamente seguito dagli altri con Desmond a chiudere il drappello.

Quando li raggiunsero il loro misero esercito tremava dalla paura alla vista di tale dispiegamento di forze ma Aragorn si lanciò in un ispirante discorso che riuscì a ridare coraggio agli uomini riuniti lì oggi per sfidare il più grande e temibile esercito della loro Era per poter dare il tempo a un piccolo hobbit di compiere la sua missione.

Desmond poteva percepire i suoi Antenati, particolarmente Connor che aveva vissuto durante la guerra d'indipendenza americana, approvare tale discorso infervorante che l'erede di Gondor rivolse alle truppe, e anche se venivano circondati dalle schiere nemiche togliendo loro qualsiasi possibilità di fuga, Desmond sapeva che ogni singolo uomo avrebbe combattuto fino all'ultimo respiro in questa avventata e suicida battaglia.

Erano venuti a morire.

E tutti lo sapevano.

Ma se il loro sacrificio sarebbe stato vano o no, l'avrebbero saputo solo combattendo.

E mentre il tempo dei loro cuori si fermava, in stallo, sull'orlo della più grande battaglia che avessero mai combattuto Aragorn, rivolgendosi verso Gandalf e tutti loro con un commossa e mesta espressione scolpita sulla faccia, mormorò, come se fosse un addio: «Per Frodo.» prima di partire alla carica contro l'esercito nemico.

Contro la loro morte.

E ci fu solo un momento di esitazione prima che con un grido di guerra i due piccoli hobbit, in mezzo a tutti questi umani, scattarono dietro all'erede al trono di Gondor, presto seguiti da altrettante grida di battaglia e gambe scattanti e lame affilate del resto dei soldati.

E Desmond non esitò a unirsi alla carica, Bastone e Mela dell'Eden in mano e luccicanti al sole e pronti a essere usati come le armi micidiali che erano.

Quando fu a pochi metri dallo scontrarsi contro il fronte nemico, Desmond attivò i suoi Frutti dell'Eden e con uno scoppio di frattali lucenti come lame di luce, spazzò le prime file di orchi che sbalzarono via come birilli su quelli dietro di loro dando una chance in più ai suoi compagni di vivere un minuto in più oggi.

Se doveva morire, sarebbe morto con stile.

E lunghi minuti che sembravano ore ben presto si sfocarono tra di loro, minuti fatti di sangue e lame, grida e scudi, mentre i due eserciti si scontravano tra di loro in una battaglia all'ultimo sangue, combattuta fino all'ultimo respiro, fino a quando l'ultimo nemico non avrebbe ceduto alle armi dell'avversario.

Desmond si muoveva veloce come il fulmine tra le file degli orchi e le altre grottesche bestie, la lama celata che stillava sangue come se fosse un apri-bottiglia per vini, quando un stridio agghiacciante gli fece alzare la testa giusto in tempo per vedere alcune delle bestie più brutte e repellenti che avesse mai visto volare verso di loro, artigli affilati e una bocca crudele di zanne acuminate pronte a falciare i suoi compagni d'armi.

«Oh no. Tu non lo fai.» sentenziò l'Assassino e senza pensarci troppo alzò sopra di sé i suoi Frutti dell'Eden, e in un scoppio di accecanti frattali accecò prima tutti quelli intorno a lui per un attimo, fermando i combattimenti mentre si riparavano gli occhi dalla luce innaturale che emettevano i suoi due oggetti, per poi catturare tra gli archi di luce alcuni mostri intorno a lui e lanciandoli contro i Nazgûl e le loro cavalcature alate.

«Muori! Schifoso!» gridò Desmond infervorato, dopato di adrenalina, mentre faceva crollare a mezz'aria una di quelle orripilanti bestie stridule venute a predare su di loro lanciandogli contro un colossale troll armato di tutto punto, quando vide discendere su tali putride creature, precedute da un grido acuto, delle gigantesche aquile giganti.

Desmond a tale vista si bloccò.

Con uno sguardo intontito e meravigliato, ci volle un secondo per l'Assassino per riprendersi da tale meravigliosa vista, e non riuscì proprio a trattenersi dal sospirare sognante: «Dio… come mi piacerebbe poter volare su uno di essi.»

E i suoi Antenati, dall'angolo buio della sua capoccia dove risiedevano permanentemente, concordarono con altrettanto fervore.

E per quanto avrebbe voluto poter rimanere lì, fermo, a osservare per il prossimo secolo il volo maestoso delle aquile, la battaglia infuriava intorno a lui e non ci volle molto perché anche lui fosse riassorbito nei combattimenti.

E in lontananza il Monte Fato brillava malevole.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Note dell'Autrice:**

Sono tornata. Con un nuovo capitolo solo per voi.

…e con la battaglia ai Neri Cancelli di Mordor in corso vi lascio fino al prossimo capitolo. Che spero di riuscire a pubblicare presto.

…dai che per fine anno la fanfic la finisco.

A presto!


	7. 7th Path

.

 **VII**

.

.

* * *

Era un sogno che diventava realtà.

E anche se la situazione non era delle migliori, non avrebbe comunque potuto togliergli di dosso la gioia che provava nel cuore nel volare cavalcando un aquila gigante e la sensazione di libertà che l'esperienza gli donava.

Però, in verità, si era aspettato un qualche tipo di protesta dalle gigantesche bestie quando si era avvicinato al gruppo formato da Gandalf e tre Aquile di Manwë, dopo che gli eserciti di Sauron erano fuggiti quando il loro signore e padrone era stato sconfitto per sempre con la distruzione dell'Unico Anello,per andare alla ricerca di Frodo e Sam per vedere se erano sopravvissuti all'eruzione del Monte Fato e se sì, di riportarli a casa. Ma non aveva neanche avuto il tempo di aprire bocca per offrire i suoi servigi per aiutarli nella loro ricerca grazie all'aiuto del suo Occhio dell'Aquila che una delle aquile di accoccolò a terra e con un cenno del capo gli aveva indicato di salirgli sopra.

Tra lo stupore generale, Desmond non perse tempo a montarlo, prima che magari cambiasse idea e lui perdesse questa occasione unica di poter volare su un aquila, e il gruppo di ricerca si sollevò in volo solo dopo che Gandalf, dopo aver superato lo shock di tale straordinario evento, scuotesse la testa incredulo e saliva sulla schiena di un'altra aquila.

Pochi attimi dopo tre aquile e i loro passeggeri si alzavano in volo.

E ora eccoli qui, sorvolando le tetre terre di Mordor, mentre si affannavano di individuare quei due piccoli hobbit.

Desmond scrutava le brulle e morte terre con la sua vista speciale, alla ricerca di qualsiasi bagliore blu o dorato, una prova che i due fossero ancora vivi, nelle vaste distese grigio cenere che stavano sorvolando quando un luccichio dorato in lontananza catturò la sua attenzione.

Lì, sul fianco del Monte Fato, due puntini luminosi brillavano di luce dorata in contrasto con il mondo grigio e nebbioso che Desmond percepiva con il suo sesto senso. Dando un paio di pacche sulla schiena dell'aquila su cui stava volando, indicò con il Bastone verso il fianco della montagna gridando a Gandalf: «Sono lì, Gandalf! Sono vivi!»

Ben presto, pochi battiti d'ali più tardi, i due hobbit furono recuperati con le zampe artigliate delle aquile dalla sporgenza rocciosa su cui si erano accasciati per sfuggire alle colate di lava che scendevano lungo i fianchi del vulcano, e i sette volarono via da quella terra oscura.

E il sole, luce di speranza, da dietro le nuvole brillava su di loro.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **E siamo a 7. Manca ormai poco alla fine di questa storia, e sinceramente non vedo l'ora di mettere la parola fine a questa piccola storiella che in questi lunghi mesi ho scritto.**

 **Un po' corto, lo so, ma la scena che ho usato era corta di suo.**

 **Presto, molto presto, scriverò l'ultimo capitolo. *L'Autrice si sfrega le mani* Non vedo l'ora.**

 **Farewell.**


	8. 8th Path

.

.

.

 **VIII**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

I petali dell'albero del Re, in fiore dopo tutti questi secoli, si disperdevano al vento.

"Sei felice?" chiese Desmond guardando dal suo posto sotto l'albero dalla bianca corteccia come i cittadini tutti riuniti per vedere l'incoronazione del Re di Gondor, del loro Re, iniziavano a disperdersi verso i livelli più bassi della roccaforte per poter festeggiare con liquori forti e vivande prelibate tale lieto evento.

Dopo tanti secoli senza Re, Gondor ne aveva nuovamente uno sul trono.

"Contento." Rispose Frodo giù dal suo fianco, mentre osservava Sam, Pipino e Merry congratularsi con Aragorn e Arwen. Frodo in genere non era un hobbit a cui piaceva giocare d'azzardo, ma era pronto a scommettere che presto accanto al nuovo Re di Gondor presto ci sarebbe stata una Regina al suo fianco.

"Forse un po' perso." Continuò voltandosi verso l'Assassino e toccandosi la tempia "Qui, in particolare."

"Umm… ti capisco, sai."

Allo sguardo curioso che gli diede Frodo, Desmond chiese "Quanto ti hanno detto su di me i tuoi amici?"

"Che sei un viaggiatore proveniente da una terra molto lontana e che per una serie di circostanze particolari ti sei ritrovato qui nella Terra di Mezzo e che hai aiutato a combattere contro gli eserciti di Sauron."

"Sì, quello riassume perfettamente il mio permanenza qui. Quello che non ti hanno detto è che io non sono di questo mondo."

"Sei uno Stregone?" non poté fare a meno di chiedere subito Frodo.

Desmond lo fissò infastidito "Posso sapere perché siete tutti fissati col me essere uno Stregone? Io non sono uno Stregone, o Ista _prats_ o come diamine si chiamano. Io sono umano, un semplice e normale umano."

Da qualche parte nel suo recondito cervello umano, i suoi Antenati sbuffarono derisori.

"…ok" disse Frodo con lo stesso tono che si usa per placcare un animale imbizzarrito "Allora… cosa intendi che non sei di questo mondo?"

"Intendo che nel mio mondo di origine ho sacrificato la mia vita per salvare il mondo da distruzione certa via fuoco per poi risvegliarmi qui non sapendo bene come diamine io ci sia arrivato qui visto che dovrei essere morto a casa."

Frodo lo guardò a bocca aperta emettendo un flebile "Oh."

Ma ormai nessuno poteva fermare lo sbraitare di Desmond. Ora che aveva iniziato, l'Assassino non avrebbe finito di riversare come un fiume di parole in piena tutta la frustrazione, senso di impotenza, rabbia e tutto il resto di emozioni traboccanti che aveva accumulato da quando era stato catturato dall'Abstergo e infilato in quella macchina infernale chiamato Animus.

"E ovviamente la macchina, l'oggetto che mi avrebbe permesso di fermare la fine del mondo era stata nei secoli corrotta da una entità maligna che non voleva far altro che schiavizzare tutta l'umanità al suo volere. Il fatto è che o non utilizzavo la macchina e quindi quella stronza di Juno non sarebbe stata liberata dalla sua prigione ma il mondo sarebbe finito in fiamme o utilizzavo la macchina e salvavo il mondo al modico prezzo di liberare Juno." Finì sputando velenoso il nome di quella dannata, schifosa, manipolatrice di un Isu. Se mai lei gli dovesse capitare tra le mani, gli avrebbe tirato il collo, come si fa con le galline, con grande piacere.

Un po' più calmo, puntò con la mano verso di sé gesticolò su e giù con essa per tutto il torso "Penso che puoi immaginare da te quale sia stata la mia scelta."

Frodo annuì lentamente "Hai usato la macchina. E Juno?"

"E Juno…" Desmond voltò lo sguardo verso il precipizio e le piane che si estendevano ai piedi di Minas Tirith "e Juno non lo so. Immagino che ora sia libera e stia creando il caos a casa. Posso solo sperare che un giorno i miei compagni riescano a fermarla definitivamente. Magari con una bella pugnalatina al cuore." Finì sospirando sognate.

Purtroppo quelle erano solo fantasie. Ma questo non vuol dire che non poteva sognare.

Rivolgendosi verso Frodo affermò "Quindi, come puoi vedere, ti posso capire benissimo." Con una scrollata di spalle finì offrendo "Quindi, se mai vuoi parlarne, sono qui, pronto ad ascoltare." Con un sorriso mezzo abbozzato, aggiunse scherzoso "Possiamo commiserare sulle nostre sfortune insieme."

Frodo lo guardò a lungo, con un aria pensosa e di profonda concentrazione. Fu solo dopo lunghi minuti di silenzio che Frodo parlò "Ci penserò."

Desmond accettò la sua risposta con grazia.

Dopotutto, sia la sua che quella di Frodo, erano ferite ancora troppo profonde perché non facessero male al solo pensarci.

Ma prima che potessero iniziare un qualsiasi altro discorso, o qualsiasi altra cosa, Legolas li raggiunse con un leggero sorriso sul volto "Frodo, Desmond. Eccovi qui. Forza, dobbiamo andare. Il banchetto reale sta per iniziare."

"Arriviamo." Gli rispose ad alta voce Frodo affrettandosi ad affiancare l'elfo.

Desmond si voltò un ultima volta verso il lontano orizzonte, la nostalgia di casa un peso pesante nel suo cuore in quel momento, prima di mettersi sulle labbra un leggero sorriso contento di circostanza e andare ad unirsi ai festeggiamenti.

Da qualche parte, sopra di loro, un aquila gridò.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **E ci** **siamo quasi cari i miei lettori, Solo un ultimo capitolo e questa storia sarà completa.**


	9. 9th Path

.

.

 **IX**

 **.**

* * *

"Io sarei stato _cosa_?"

"Ehmmm…" tossì imbarazzato Gwaihir "smarrito?"

Desmond lo guardò incredulo "COME SAREBBE A DIRE CHE SONO STATO **_SMARRITO!?_** "

Già il fatto che stava parlando con un aquila gigante, e comprendendola solo grazie ai suoi frutti dell'Eden, era bizzarro anche per lui, ma la notizia che gli aveva appena riportato l'Aquila di Manwë era ridicola.

Perché, davvero, come potrebbe essere questa la (stupida) spiegazione alla sua (improbabile) situazione?

Non guardandolo negli occhi, Gwaihir iniziò a spiegare "Da quel che ho capito, mentre tutti gli Dei stavano deliberando su cosa fare della tua anima, se farti reincarnare o concederti l'eterno riposo, ...non ho ben capito come ma… be', a quanto pare c'è stato un qualche tipo di incidente durante la delibera e nella confusione... tu… sei scomparso. E si sono accorti di tale avvenimento solo dopo che l'incidente è stato risolto."

 _Ma è serio?_ si chiese Desmond.

E c'era da dire che dopo il culo che si era fatto mentre girava e rigirava in lungo e in largo tutta la Terra di Mezzo (rivoltandola come un calzino) in cerca di informazioni sulla sua inusuale situazione (esplorando le più vecchie e ammuffite biblioteche che avesse mai avuto il dispiacere di entrare, arrancando tra le più selvagge e inesplorate delle terre, e anche chiedendo aiuto a Gandalf e tutti gli altri sapienti presenti in questo continente prima che tutti se ne andassero via da questo mondo verso la più occidentale delle regioni attraversando il mare), sentirsi dire che lui era stato smarrito come un pacco postale da esseri ultraterreni perché erano un branco di sbadati rimbambiti, era il colmo.

Era una vera presa per il culo.

"Mi stai pigliando per il culo?" si sentì in dovere di chiedere, giusto per essere sicuro che non fosse uno scherzo di cattivo gusto.

"No." Fu l'immediata risposta della grande Aquila, con tono leggermente offeso.

"Voglio un risarcimento." Gli uscì di bocca, senza pensare.

Quasi subito si pentì del fraseggio, ma non al significato dietro le sue parole. Per questo, si drizzò ritto in piedi e fissò la grande Aquila negli occhi con aria di sfida, sfidandolo a dirgli di no.

Gwaihir inclinò il capo piumato con aria leggermente confusa.

"Non sono sicuro di aver capito cosa intendi, ma comunque mi è stato detto di riferirti che se lo desideri gli Dei ti concederanno un udienza così che possano risolvere il prima possibile la tua incresciosa situazione."

 _Sarà una fregatura?_ Si chiese Desmond mentre rifletteva sull'offerta riferitagli dall'Aquila di Manwë mentre lo osservava con l'Occhio dell'Aquila. Bianco-grigio; né nemico, né amico.

 _E se non lo è, sarà davvero una buona idea?_ si chiese Desmond prima di fare mentalmente spallucce. _Tanto dovrei già essere morto,_ ragionò, _non è come se sarebbe una gran perdita se fosse una bidonata. Tanto sono già uno straniero in terra straniera. Non ho niente o nessuno che mi lega qui._

Si prese il mento tra le dita, concludendo. _Od opzioni migliori._

"Ok, bene, vengo con te."

Quando Gwaihir rimase lì impalato, senza fare niente, dondolandosi incerto da una zampa all'altra, Desmond, dal basso verso l'alto, lo guardò con aria seccata "Be'? Cosa stiamo aspettando, allora? La fine del mondo?" esclamò infastidito Desmond avvicinandosi alla grande Aquila a grandi passi.

Senza bisogno che gli venisse chiesto, Gwaihir si abbassò a terra, così che Desmond potesse facilmente arrampicarsi sulla sua schiena.

Aggrappandosi con forza alle sue piume, i due si alzarono in volo verso terre lontane e sconosciute ai vivi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **E finalmente chiudiamo il cerchio. Come è iniziata, la storia finisce.**

 **Signore e Signori, sono felice di dirvi che questa storia è finalmente ufficialmente finita. Con un finale aperto. Perchè sono masochista. ...sì, probabilmente farò un _sequel_ di quel povero disgraziato di Desmond e le sue disavventure ultraterrene. E no, non sarà ambientata in qualsiasi storia di Tolkien. Ho già una mezza idea di dove mollarlo, ma non ve lo dirò per non rovinarvi la sorpresa o se mai dovesse decidere di cambiare ambientazione o semplicemente non faccio il _sequel_ , Punto.**

 **Comunque, non mi lancerò subito sul _sequel_ perchè ho altre storie in corso e vorrei occuparmi di loro per un po' prima, magari mandare avanti le multi-capitolo che ho in corso, e alcune one-shot che devo ancora decidermi dannazione di trascrivere.**

 **Detto questo, spero con tutto il cuore che la storia vi sia piaciuta. E ringrazio tutte le persone che l'hanno letta, messa tra le favorite, seguite, o _bookmarked_ in qualche modo, e tutti coloro che hanno commentato.**

 **Grazie di cuore.**

 **Spero che continuiate a seguirmi e a leggere le mie storie e a godervele.**

 **Arrivederci e a presto.**

 **Devil-san**


End file.
